Last Dance
by Cartergirl2011
Summary: Prom is on its way and Sango can't wait.. Kagome is having doubts about her relationship with Inuyasha is she gonna end it?
1. Dance Class

Ok guys so hears the first chap this took me forever to finish let me know what you think

The girl twirled and twirled in her ballet shoes her teacher was being hard on her. Because she was late to practice, "Madam can I stop now." Sango whined. "No one more

twirl and than you can stop." Her teacher said. Sango stop to catch her breath and than did one last spin. Just when she was about to stop she trip but someone caught her.

She looked up it was her teacher's arrogant son Miroku. "You should fall into my arms more often." Miroku said as he held her. Sango pulled her away from his arms "

Uhh…thank you but I don't think so." Sango looked at her teacher. "May I go now Madam?" Madam Bridgette nodded. Sango looked at Miroku. Sango walked over to the

corner and grab her bag. Than walked out of the studio, she looked at her watch. Her mom was late again. Sango sighed and looked at her watch again. "Hey do you need a

ride." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around it was Miroku. "My mom should be here any second that's ok." Sango smiled and turned back around. Drop! A drop

of water fell from the sky than rain start falling. Sango thought to herself just my luck. Sango turned around and ran up to Miroku's car "Are you still offering a ride?"

Sango asked. "I knew you couldn't resist." Miroku grinned. Sango ran on the other side and got in. "Its raining that's why I asked." Sango said. "Yeah that's what they all

say." Miroku winked at Sango. Sango shuddered. Miroku pulled up to Sango's housed. "Thanks for the ride." Sango smiled. "Any time," Miroku smiled back. Sango got

out and walked up to her door. She opened the door and walked in. She picked up her cell and called her best friend Kagome. "Hey Sango how did it go with Madam

Bridgette?" Kagome asked. "It went ok just when I was about to do my last spin I tripped and her son caught me and he gave me a ride home." Sango explained to her. "Are

you talking about the hottie that goes to school with us?" Kagome asked. "Kagome he's not that cute and besides you have a boyfriend." Sango said. "Oh yeah I do but

he's still hot." Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes when she heard the door open and closed it was her mom. "Hey Kagome I gotta go." Sango said. "Ok bye." Sango hung

up her phone and went downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen putting up something. "Hey mom where were you after practice?" Sango asked. "Im sorry honey I was at

the store and by the time I came to pick you up." Her mom explained. "Oh well I caught a ride home with a friend." Sango said. Sango went back upstairs to her room and

looked at her calendar. It was 6 weeks before prom and she couldn't wait.

Done! Finally I know its short but its great the next chap should be in soon! Bye for now

Cartergirl2011


	2. Stephen

So heres the second chapter I changed it some its different kinda but I like it I thought I should add a twist hehe...

Prom wasn't just any other day for Sango. It was gonna be the best day of her lie. Her boyfriend Stephen was coming to her prom. Five months ago Sango moved to this

city because her mom job got transferred. So she had to leave Stephen at first she didn't want to, but Stephen figured out a way to convince her. Sango picked up her cell

phone and dialed Stephen's number. Ring….Ring…Ring…Stephen ran to his phone almost tripping over the stuff in his messy room. "Hello." He said breathing heavily. "I

miss you." Stephen recognized that voice from anywhere. "Hey I miss you too how are things in Boston." Stephen miss Sango a lot but he knew he couldn't tell her.

"There ok my new dance teacher is evil." Sango told him. Stephen laughed. "Why is she evil?" "Cause yesterday I was late and she made me do a lot of spins it was

horrible I kept tripping." Sango whined. "Things will get better just be patient." Stephen replied." "Yea I guess." Sango said. "Hey baby I got to go love you I'll call you

later." Stephen said. "I love you to bye." Sango hung up her phone and walked to third period. When she got there class had already started, she took her usual seat in the

back and sat down. Announcements came on. "Hey it's Loco Lola reminding everybody that Prom is in 6 weeks," "The theme this year is masquerade tickets start selling

next week." Loco Lola explained. After she got done talking about sports and after school programs she said. "Before I get off here's a joke what is scary and gray?" She

stopped for a minute. "Mr. Steward's hair," She started laughing. Sango rolled her eyes at her corny joke gosh that girl is lame. Sango thought to herself. "Well that's

today's announcements till tomorrow bye! Sango looked around the class when she saw Miroku staring at her, he smiled. Sango blushed and looked down, event though

Stephen was her boyfriends Miroku interest her. Third period went by fast when the bell ring Sango got up to leave. She saw Miroku walked out with a girl on each one of

his arms. I thought he might be different she thought to herself. Then Miroku turned around and winked at her. Sango rolled her eyes and walked passed him like he wasn't

there. Sango looked down the hallway and saw Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha. Sango caught up with them. "Hey guys whats up!" Sango said as she walked up.

Kagome looked at her. "Hey Sango!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha just did some type of a head nod. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "So you got a date to prom yet?" Kagome

asked. Nobody knew about Stephen yet, Sango didn't want to tell yet she wanted to surprise her friends. "No not yet." Sango lied. "How about that Miroku guy he's

pretty cute." Kagome said. Inuyasha's ear twitched. "I dunno hes a playa." Sango replied. Kagome shrug. "Hey guys I'll see you later." Sango said and walked to her next

period. "What was all that about?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing." Kagome replied. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and turned to where she was facing him and kissed her.

He let go and brushed her cheek with his finger. "You know you're going to prom with me right." Inuyasha said. "You think you give me a kiss and I'm gonna go to prom

with you?" Kagome said madly. "No I thought you were going with me because you're my girlfriend." Kagome looked Inuyasha into his eyes. "We need to talk after

school at your house." Kagome let go of his grasp and walked off. Inuyasha was confused. What did I do wrong? He thought to his self. He reached in his jacket pocket and

pulled out the ring he had got for Kagome and threw it in the trash. Silently he walked the opposite direction to his next class. Meanwhile Stephen was walking to his car

when he saw a blonde standing next to it. He squint his eyes to see if he was actually seeing her and he was. It was Jenifer Sango's rival when she was in New York.

Stephen knew this wasn't good ever since Sango left Jenifer had been trying to hook up with him.

He walked up to the girl….

Sorry it took so long I've been pretty busy but im pretty sure I'll have the third chap in faster than this one hopefully


	3. Unexpected

Ok finallly heres my third chapter i know its been a long time since i updated i just been up to alot of things. Theres been alot of drama going on lately. Anyways heres my third chapter enjoy!

"Jenifer what do you want I told you to quit bothering me." Stephen said irritated. "I know baby I just had to see you." She said with a smirk. "So what do you want."Stephen said. "Well...my mom isn't going to be home for the next three hours you wanna come over?" Jenifer asked. "No I told you Im not gonna do this to Sango anymore."Stephen told her. "Thats not what you were saying the other night."Jenifer said as she inched closer to him. "Whatever."Stephen turned around to get in his car. "Wait! Can you atleast drop me off." She asked. "Fine." Stephen opened her door for her and then got in on his side. Meanwhile Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house not expecting what was gonna happen next. He walked up to the door and knocked. Kagome answered. "Hey come on in." She said as she opened the door wider. "Hey instead can we go to the starbucks up the street from here?" He asked. Without saying a word Kagome turned around around grab her coat off the rack and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha walked up to the car and opened the door for her and shut. (author's note: we all know inuyasha isn't that sweet) He than got in on his side and silently he drove to the starbucks. The two went inside and sat down. "So what do you have to tell me?" Inuyasha said nervously. "You love me right?" Kagome asked. "Yeah of course I love you why?" Inuyasha was kinda scared now. "Well remember last month we slept under the stars and you know."Kagome said. "Oh I remember that night what about it?" Inuyasha said. "Well If you remember we didn't use a condom and I think I might be pregnant." Kagome said it with a sigh. Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor he could feel a hundred different emotions going through him shock, happiness, frighted, anger. "Your what?" Inuyasha said to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Im pregnant." Kagome said again. Sango walked up to the front door of the dance studio it was unlocked so she walked in. She saw her bag in the corner and went to grab it when she heard some music playing it sounded like Tengo. She walked to where she heard the music to and was shocked to see Miroku dancing to the music. Sango peaked through the door "wow" she said to herself he can dance. "Creakkkk!!!" the door went. Miroku stopped dancing and looked over at the door "Whos there?" he asked. Sango pushed the door opened wider "I--Im sorry I--I just came to ge my bag, I left it the other day." Sango said nervously. "Its ok so you were checking out my moves huh?" Miroku said pleased with hiself. "Yeah you're pretty good I didn't know dance tengo actually I didn't know you could dance at all." Sango smirked at him. "Haha very funny, I grew up dancing but my favorite has always been the Tengo." Miroku said. "Oh, well bye now." Sango turned around to walk out. "Wait show me what you got." Miroku said. Sango stopped and turned around. "You mean you want me to dance with you?" Sango asked. "Yeah." Miroku restared the song and held out his hand. Sango dropped her dance bag and walked over to Miroku. The two started dancing they were close to each other impressing each other with there own styles. "Wow you're better than i thought."Miroku said to her. Sango just smiled and kept on impressing him. They danced the entire song and when it was over they stop to take a breather. "Thanks." Miroku said to her. "For what?" Sango asked confused. "For this." Miroku grabbed her and kissed her. The kissed surprise Sango but eventhough she couldn't admit it to herself yet. She liked Miroku and she kissed him back. Sango pulled away from the kiss. "Whats wrong?" Miroku asked. "Nothin I just gotta go Its getting late." Sango replied. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Miroku asked. Sango needed time to think she couldn't believe what she just did. "No thats ok I have my mom's car outside." Sango turned around walked outside to her car and got in. She turned on the ignition and gave out a sigh. She looked at the picture of Stephen in her wallet and almost started to cry. She never cheated on Stephen but there was just something about Miroku that just made her want more it scared her. Sango pulled out of her driveway taking the several different thoughts with her.

Its done! What did you guys think? and im working on fourth and fifth one as i write this so be looking forward to updates. I plan on having up to chap seven :P (I can dream right?)


End file.
